


The Midwife King

by Metal_Chocobo



Series: Swords are Remarkably Useless [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, College, Florida Panthers, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Multi, Nursing, Rule 63, Talking Animals, University of Minnesota Golden Gophers Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heart’s betrayal King Nick decides to step out of his father’s shadow and follow his dreams. Literally. A gopher told him to become a midwife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [audrey1nd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd) for betaing.

Nick groaned as he half crawled-half fell out of the royal carriage. He had spent the better part of the last week in that wooden cage. It was so small his head brushed the roof when he sat, lest he even think of standing. When he recovered enough energy to feel something other than tiredness Nick would be thrilled to be home. No place could ever hold his heart like Minnesnowta.

“Do you feel better, Your Majesty?” Kyle asked after Nick finished cracking his back.

“A little,” Nick replied. He smiled at Earl Rau, his most trusted friend and advisor. Kyle suffered alongside Nick all the way to and from Madison Castle. He was the only person not to abandon Nick for the freedom of horseback during the journey, instead choosing to stay by his king. That was one of the many reasons why Nick loved him. “Remind me again why I agreed to travel in that infernal thing instead of riding a horse?”

“It’s more dignified to arrive at a royal wedding by carriage than astride a horse,” Kyle explained, as he had every time Nick whined about it on the road. “You have an image to maintain, Your Majesty.”

“And this meant I had to ride home in it for what purpose?”

“Assassins. The Privy Council fears for you life when you traverse hostile lands.”

“Hilary isn’t that hostile. Especially now that she’s finally married to Amanda.” Nick shook his head.

“Well, you know the Privy Council,” Kyle smiled, shrugging. Nick laughed. He always knew how to make Nick laugh, likely due to their years of friendship. Though these days they were far more than simply friends.

The Privy Council was filled with petty paranoid old warhawks his father had clung to in his last years of life. Even if Nick was now king and the Council his to do with as he saw fit he could never cast the councilors aside. That would upend tradition and suggest his father made a poor choice choosing them in the first place. He would never do anything to tarnish his father’s name. That was not allowed. It was the most important rule his father had and Nick couldn’t imagine it ending with something as minor as death. Thinking about the Privy Council filled him with a certain dread and Nick reminded himself how much he loved his father, as he had done every day since he was a little boy.

Nick turned to survey his people. All of the castle staff and most of the minor nobility turned out to welcome him home. They stood there sorted into proper rank and file like a deck of cards waiting for dismissal. Nick tried to dissuade his staff of turning out like this, they had more important tasks than welcoming home their king, but his father had insisted upon it. As much as public displays bothered Nick he loathed taking any punitive action against them for it, not when his father had so thoroughly broken that behavior into them.

“Thank you everyone for turning out to see my safe return. I… The Crown appreciates your dedication and hard work in ensuring the kingdom ran smoothly in our absence,” Nick declared, addressing his statements to the entire crowd. His father was dead five years and Nick still had issues with the royal we. However, he used it because he no longer represented just himself, but the very embodiment of Minnesnowta.

His people took the thank you as the dismissal they were waiting for and dispersed. Soon Nick was as alone as he ever was with Kyle in public. The king smiled at his earl. The edges of Kyle’s mouth curled up in response to make his best attempt at a smile. When they were children Nick ordered Kyle to practice smiling until it came naturally, but the attempts never bore fruit. Now Nick thought it was hereditary; Kyle’s twin, Curt, had an awkward smile as well.

“You look tired, Nick,” Kyle said softly. Even if they had a measure of privacy it wouldn’t do for an earl to point out his king’s weaknesses in public. Otherwise Nick knew Kyle would be stroking his brow and feathering kisses across his face and neck, really wherever Kyle could reach, to sooth him.

“I am bushed,” Nick admitted. “Ready to climb into bed and sleep for a week. You know how pomp and circumstance takes it out of me.”

“Shall I prepare your bed chambers?” Kyle offered.

“Please,” Nick grinned.

“Sire,” a page greeted him nervously. Nick looked down at him. “The Duke of Huberdo wishes to see you in your office.”

“Huby, best go see what he wants,” Nick sighed. He glanced longingly at Kyle. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with his love and forget about his responsibilities, but duty called. Huby knew better than to demand his attention immediately after a journey unless it was important. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just need to make certain we didn’t go to war or something equally awful while I was gone.” Kyle simply bowed.

As Nick opened his office door he heard a metallic twang. Years of military training kicked in and Nick dropped to the floor, which was the only reason he didn’t take an arrow to the face. The king peered into his office and saw Duke Jonathan of Huberdo, better known as Huby, sitting in Nick’s chair with his feet propped up on the desk. A recently fired crossbow lay in his lap as the Duke’s jaw hung open.

“Nick? Shit, Nick, I’m sorry! I had no idea this thing was loaded!” Huby launched himself to his feet and hurried to Nick’s aid. “Are you injured?”

“I’m fine,” Nick assured him as his friend helped him to his feet. “What were you thinking playing with that crossbow? That was my father’s, of course it was loaded.”

“I’m so sorry,” Huby repeated.

“Just tell me why you wanted to talk to me.”

“The Privy Council has voted 9-1 in favor of going to war with The Hub and Wisconsin,” Huby said. “They say the wedding and eventual kingdom merger breaks the treaty your great grandfather brokered.”

“No! Why won’t those awful men listen to me when I tell them no war?” Nick demanded, storming out of his office. It took a lot to anger Nick, but nefarious collusion by his Privy Council to launch the kingdom into war after he expressly forbid it while he was absent would do the trick. Especially when they wanted to attack his recent hosts. Nick danced with both brides at the wedding!

When he burst into the Privy Council chambers all of his vipers stared at him in a stunned silence. Those men able bodied enough to rise did so in their king’s presence. A couple of the men started to greet him, but Nick cut them off. He was tired, cranky, and unwilling to display the good manners his mother taught him to these rude men.

“Who decided to ignore my direct orders and tried to start a war?” Nick demanded.

“Your Majesty, they’re breaking our treaty by forming this alliance,” Patrick Roy, Nick’s head Privy Councilor said soothingly. “That is an act tantamount to a declaration of war! If we don’t protect our interests, who will?”

“I agreed to this change! I wouldn’t have gone to their wedding if I didn’t!” Nick argued. “You lot demand we go to war over every petty imagined slight! No, we are not going to war!”

“Your father would,” Roy grumbled.

“I’m not my father!”

“We’ve noticed,” Mark Fitzpatrick, a toad-like man, commented.

“Let me put it in terms you will understand. If we go to war with either kingdom we will be annihilated,” Nick said calmly. He needed to rein in his temper, as it wouldn’t help. He couldn't be an effective king if he had a temper tantrum. “At the wedding I counted no less than ten sea bears, a dozen wizards, six fairies, and a titan in attendance as honored guests. One fairy brought the Wildlands to their knees until he relented. I’d hate to see what six would do to us and we all know the sort of damage a sea bear can deal.”

“Your father wouldn’t be afraid of those sorts of odds,” Roy said.

“My father did not fear consequences of any sort, which is why he bullied the fairies at my christening into giving me a gift of his choosing. We haven’t had a fairy accept a royal invitation since and our people suffer for it.” Nick looked around the room at these men he had known his whole life and realized they would never listen to him. Even dead his father still controlled their hearts and minds. If Nick didn’t want to forcibly remove them he’d have to wait until they all died off before he could rule the way he wanted. “There will be no war and that is final.”

Nick left the room before they could start arguing. Huby followed after him. When they returned to Nick’s office and shut the door Nick punched the pillow he kept on hand specifically to handle his emotions after dealing with the Privy Council. More often than not he cried into it. Huby liked to joke it was the best pillow in the kingdom for a nap and swore it cured his hangovers like no other.

“If I had realized what they were doing sooner I would have sent you a message. As things stand I’m just the youngest member of the Privy Council. They don’t even pretend to listen to me when you’re gone,” Huby explained. “I’d need proof I was acting on your behalf if I ever wanted to accomplish anything without you.”

“You tried your best, that’s all anyone can ask,” Nick said, squeezing Huby’s shoulder. “I hope Kyle can cheer me up.”

“I don’t know what you see in him,” Huby said. Nick shot him a hurt look. “I know he’s your best friend, but Rau’s boring and kinda weird about his brother.”

“What do you mean?” Nick asked, perplexed.

“I dunno, Curt and Kyle have a peculiar relationship. Surely you’ve noticed.” Huby scratched his head as Nick shook his own. “Well, maybe it’s just a twin thing.”

“I like Kyle the way he is,” Nick said firmly. “Not everyone goes for busty blondes.”

“My lord, I am hurt by that accusation,” Huby said, slapping a hand to his chest. “My love knows no bounds of color nor chest size. I will share with anyone interested.”

“Good night, Huby,” Nick said, firmly cutting off that line of inquiry.

“Good night, Your Majesty,” Huby replied, bowing lowly. “And sweet dreams, Nick, you deserve them.”

Nick quietly slipped into his own bedroom. If Kyle was already asleep he did not wish to wake him. Instead Nick was pleasantly surprised to find Kyle standing just in front of the bed with his bare backside facing him. Just as the king undid his belt a low groan reached his ears. Nick froze when he looked back at his bed. To his horror he realized Kyle was not alone, but had another man’s legs wrapped around him. Nick hadn’t seen it at first, in part due to Kyle blocking most of his view, but mostly because he didn’t want to believe it. Nick had swallowed every single one of Kyle’s honeyed lies that Kyle was his, just as he belonged to Kyle. 

Kyle shifted his position, which allowed Nick to see his replacement. When he saw who it was the king almost wished he had not. For the man writhing in his favorite sheets was indeed a Rau, just not one Nick ever fancied ending up there. Curt had no business in his bed, though Kyle obviously thought differently. Of all the possibilities in life Nick never expected to be cuckolded by Kyle with his brother.

Nick backed away, tripped, and then crawled to the door. Everything he did seemed to make an absurd amount of noise, but Kyle was too enthralled with his brother to notice. Nick fought with the door, finally wrenching it open when the latch clicked. He crawled through the entryway and shut the door as hard as he dared to block out the men’s moans. Nick sat there in the empty hallway absolutely stunned for a minute. Then he started crying.

This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. It didn’t compare in the slightest to when Nick came home to find his father expired atop his mistress and he had to summon castle guards to help him move the corpse to free the poor woman. As grotesque and awful as that experience was, everyone in Minnesnowta knew what sort of man Nick’s father had been. His death was unexpected, but unsurprising.

Kyle’s betrayal completely blindsided Nick. He barely showed an interest in Nick, much less anyone else. Maybe that should have been a sign to the king, but Nick had been so besotted by his friend he couldn’t resist the earl’s timid hesitant advances. As Kyle was his father’s third son, destined to never inherit his father’s barony, Nick made him an earl. He gave him land and holdings, including a lovely manor in the capital city of Pig’s Eye, so that Kyle would want for nothing. How could Nick be so blind as to not realize all Kyle wanted was his own brother? Perhaps the worst part of this infidelity was that the moment they returned from a month long journey—where Kyle was Nick’s date to a wedding—was that Kyle decided to bed Curt in Nick’s bed of all places and on his favorite sheets!

If Nick were his father he would storm in there and cut off both the twins’ heads. Then he’d torch his bed and take away all of the Rau family’s land, titles, and holdings for siring such traitorous sons. The Rau name would become a blighted curse never uttered in Minnesnowta again.

Nick was not his father and he never wanted to be. As much as he might want revenge on Kyle and Curt in this moment, he couldn’t hurt them. Despite the betrayal, despite the pain they had just caused him, they were his friends. Nick could never harm his friends, even if they stabbed him in the back and tore his heart out to stomp it into the ground. Their actions were wrong, immoral, and incestuous. Even if Kyle hadn’t cheated on him Nick could never approve of their relationship, but he also couldn’t forsake them. As their king, Nick had to put careful thought into how to correct their actions before he approached either twin about their relationship. That would have to come later though, much later. At the moment Nick couldn’t deal with any of this shit.

Clinging to the wall he clambered to his feet. His chest hurt so badly it felt like the time he broke his ribs during a tournament. He couldn’t breathe and could barely see, as his eyes were too busy issuing forth tears. Nick’s room was no longer the safe heaven it had been all his life. He never moved into the king’s chambers after his father’s death, preferring to leave them empty. Nick fled to his office. At this hour no one would look for him there and the only person who might wonder why he hadn’t come to bed was otherwise engaged. Luckily Nick didn’t need to see to make it to his office. He made the trip enough over the years that he could do it blindfolded, even if pain made him move more slowly than normal. Really, the biggest problem with his stumbling journey wasn’t the pain or the tears, but the high-pitched yipping cries Nick seemed unable to stop making. He could sob and shout as much as he wanted once he was behind a locked door, but he would be mortified if one of his subjects found him like this. They needed a solid dependable king, a good king, not a mess.

When he finally found his office, Nick immediately bolted the door. Only then did he allow his feelings out. While his tears and sobs had already started leaking through, it was like a dam bursting when he finally let go. Nick didn’t know how long he bawled and howled for as he clung to the door, but when he finally finished his entire front was soaked and the rug squelched unpleasantly beneath him. Nick felt completely used up from the crying jag and almost a little put out no one came to investigate. His castle guards were supposed to patrol the castle’s interior and exterior. Considering all the noise he had been making they ought to have come running. His father always said Nick sounded like a banshee being gored to death by a unicorn when he cried.

He sat down heavily on his desk chair. Nick didn’t know if he’d ever be able to get up again. He was just so drained of energy. After a moment of sitting Nick realized he was also parched. The crying exhausted his water supply. Nick looked around for his customary water pitcher, but couldn’t find it. The moment he remembered Huby had used his office for the past month Nick felt silly looking for it. The Duke of Huberdo never drank water when he could have whiskey.

Nick pulled open his desk drawers looking for Huby’s liquor. In the long run it wouldn’t do, but if he could just drink something that might quench his thirst for a moment so he could find proper refreshments. He found a bottle in the bottom left drawer. Nick pulled it out, eager enough to smash it open on his desk if needed. However, once he had it in the light, Nick froze. It was a fancy wine—he couldn’t remember the variety—bottled the year he was born. Kyle gave it to him during his coronation. He said that it came from his family’s vineyard and he had saved it for the day Nick became king. Nick planned on drinking it at his tenth year celebration with Kyle. Nick hoped his friend would be a lot more to him than a newly minted earl by that point in their lives, but now that would never happen.

Nick slipped the bottle back into his desk drawer. He’d rather die of thirst than drink Kyle’s wine now. That would be more than he could take. Nick looked out the window contemplating his situation. In a few hours he’d be able to see the sun rise and then he’d have to face his two-faced lover. Nick didn’t have a clue how to confront Kyle about this. How did one broach the subject of a man cheating on his lover with his twin brother?

He was about to turn away from the window when Nick noticed a bouquet of flowers. It was an assortment of lilies and roses arranged in a pleasing fashion in a porcelain vase. That had to be Abbie’s work. When his sister started learning flower arranging Nick encouraged her and soon Abbie gave all her creations to him. Last he checked she was struggling with dancing and fan signals, but she still liked to bring Nick flowers every morning. This must have been yesterday’s bouquet. He picked up the vase, admiring his sister’s handiwork, and sniffed the fragrant flowers. Then, after silently thanking her for the gift, Nick tossed the flowers on the windowsill and guzzled the water. Feeling better, Nick was able to summon enough energy to collapse upon his fainting couch with his pillow. Exhausted by travel, stress, and heartbreak Nick passed out, still slightly crying into his pillow.

Nick didn’t realize he was in a dream until the gopher started talking to him. Perhaps he should have figured it out sooner, as his father was alive and shouting demeaning insults at him while a naked Kyle tried to behead him in the training yard, but it took a talking animal to do the trick. However, just because he knew what was going on didn’t improve the situation. Nick had never been a good lucid dreamer and the damage he sustained in a dream always felt real to him even when he was aware it was a dream. So attempting to have a conversation with a rodent, while embroiled in a spar, and the critter could see he was busy annoyed Nick. 

Even if he could slay Kyle without consequence in the dream and finish his conversation uninterrupted, he didn’t want to. Nick didn’t want to hurt anyone, not ever, not even in dream sequences. He also didn’t want to be hurt anymore, not by Kyle, and certainly not by his father. The man was dead; it was high time for him to leave Nick alone.

“What do you really want in life, Nick?” the gopher hissed. It just kept asking Nick some variant of that question over and over again.

“I don’t know!” Nick snapped, barely parrying Kyle’s thrust. His father called him a sniveling bed wetter.

“What do you want?”

Nick ignored the gopher. He was too busy fending off a series of attacks. No matter what the situation he always seemed to be on the defensive; in battle, in court, with friends and family, and life in general. Nick didn’t like living this way, it wasn’t fulfilling. No matter what he did he felt trapped by his circumstances. He didn’t like his life, but Nick couldn’t leave his responsibilities. He couldn’t abandon them.

The claymore felt heavy and slippery in his hands as Nick spun it. It was the same sword as the one his father bullied the fairies into giving him instead of whatever gift he was meant to receive. His father insisted Nick use his special sword from the beginning, despite the fact it would have looked more fitting in a giant’s hand than a little boy’s grip. Years passed before Nick could lift, much less wield, it. The king suspected he grew as tall as he did to use the sword and please his father, though it never actually did. In his father’s eyes, Nick proved himself a coward long ago.

The sword felt wrong in his hands. Nick never felt right with a weapon of any sort in hand. His uncle once told him, while his father was away on one of his campaigns, that some men weren’t meant for war. The words stuck with Nick. He wasn’t meant for war. Nick didn’t want to fight anyone and would in fact prefer to do no harm. He wanted to help people!

“What do you want out of life?” the gopher whispered.

“Run him through, Nick!” his father bellowed. “Do it now before I gut you both! You miserable excuse for a son, I should cut you down and make a better boy to take your place!”

“No!” Nick shouted, dropping his claymore. With his bare hands he hit Kyle’s sword out of his grasp. “No, I don’t want this! I don’t want any of this!”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to go away!” Nick shouted at his father. “You’re five years dead! You don’t get another word on how I lead my life! I’m not a warrior and that’s okay! I can still be a good king. Hell, I can be a great king! I love Minnesnowta and I want to help my people flourish with happier healthier lives! I want to heal, not harm!”

“That was your original purpose, Nick,” the gopher whispered. Kyle, his father, and the training yard disappeared leaving Nick with the gopher in a grey mist. “You were born with hands meant for healing, child. You can save many lives.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Nick asked. “I’m a king and not a very good one. I can barely keep my councilors from launching us into a pointless war needlessly kill thousands.”

“You will learn,” the gopher promised. It had grown from rodent sized into something more resembling a man. This unnerved Nick because the gopher felt much more real to him than the rest of his dream. It felt more real than any dream he had ever experienced and that was when Nick realized he was talking to something outside his subconscious.

“How?”

“Journey northeast into the Wildlands. You will find a swamp and in that swamp is a school run by a hydra. The College of Agriculture has a fully accredited midwifery program. Enroll in that.”

“Become a midwife?” Nick asked, astonished. This was not the sort of life advice he was expecting from a supernatural entity.

“The Midwifery Program will instill a number of qualities your father’s heavy handed teaching style did not. Leadership, remaining calm in crisis, persuasion, herb lore, and how to heal people’s body and mind.”

“And deliver babies?” Nick asked.

“And deliver babies,” the gopher agreed. “The College of Agriculture is also a more nurturing and diverse environment than you are accustomed to, Nick. As per the instructions of founders, Prince Jonas and farmer-born Prince Charlie, the college accepts students of all backgrounds and species. One must simply have the drive to learn and succeed in the environment.”

“Do you think I’ll thrive here?”

“This is your journey of self discovery, Nick. If you succeed you will develop the confidence to handle your advisors, forge alliances, and think for yourself. The real question, Nick, is are you willing to go through with this?”

“Okay, I’m sold,” Nick said. “I’m going to Midwifery School.”

Then Nick woke up.

He still lay on his fainting couch, though now he was curled up into a ball clutching his pillow. By all rights Nick ought to feel awful and a little dehydrated after that crying jag, but he actually felt pretty good. More importantly, Nick was ready to start his day. He moved back to his desk chair and began preparing the kingdom for his extended absence as dawn broke. Nick nearly worked everything out before breakfast, so he decided to share the news over the meal.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make,” Nick said, silencing the room after the first course. If Kyle had come in and sat in his customary place to Nick’s left the king wouldn’t have had the courage to make this announcement. If the earl tried perpetuating their farce of a relationship all Nick could have done was chew his food in silence. Instead the earl sat beside his brother at one of the lower tables today, which of course led to gossip. Nick ignored the chatter as best he could, but caught that his nobles assumed they had a lovers’ tiff, as he was still in yesterday’s clothes. This gave him the courage to speak. “I have decided to leave the kingdom in Duke Jonathan Huberdeau of Huberdo’s hands while I attend the Midwifery Program at the College of Agriculture.”

There was dead silence in the hall as all of the nobles stared at him. Nick looked around at the various tables waiting for a response. Someone coughed somewhere near the back of the room at one of the tables below the salt. Nick didn’t think anyone was going to react until Huby burst out into sidesplitting laughter. The duke laughed hysterically, rocking back and forth in his seat right across the table from the king. Nick decided to wait out the fit. It wasn’t until he was bent in two and pounded the table a few times that Huby recovered.

“That was a good one, Nick, I can’t believe you were hiding such a sense of humor,” he snickered. Other nobles started chuckling as he wiped a tear away from his eye. “Okay, Nick, what’s your real announcement?”

“That was my real announcement.”

“No… you’re shitting with me.”

“I am really being very serious here.”

“Nick, you’re the king. You can’t go off and be a midwife!”

“I can and I will,” Nick said firmly. “I had a prophetic dream that said I needed to go on this journey of self discovery, Huby. That’s final.”

“I can’t stop you if your heart is really set on it, but can we talk about this some more?” Huby asked, looking around frantically. “Please, Your Majesty?”

“Fine,” Nick conceded, “but after breakfast,”

The meal was hastily abridged and Nick hustled up to his office as fast as possible by his friend. Soon he was seated in his office with Huby, Kyle, and his mother looking down at him. Nick would rather not have this conversation with Kyle in the room, he didn’t want to do anything with Kyle ever again, but he couldn’t get rid of the earl without explaining everything. Nick didn’t think he could keep Huby and his mother from killing Kyle for breaking his heart if the truth came out.

“You can’t go off and be a midwife,” Huby said as soon as the door shut. “The kingdom will consider that abdication and crumble into civil war.”

“Count Landeskog barely recognizes your authority as it is,” Kyle said. “If he knows you’ll be gone for months, or even years, he will make a grab for power.”

“I don’t want to hear a word out of you,” Nick snapped. He couldn’t trust anything those lips said anymore. If they were false about his feelings, who’s to say Kyle didn’t just want to make certain his free pass stuck around. While it was true Landeskog ignored everything but a direct order from the king, everyone knew Kyle could do no wrong.

“Nicky, did you and Kyle have a fight?” his mother asked. “Is that why you want to become a midwife?”

“That has nothing to do with it, mom!” Nick shouted, then froze. He could not believe he just shouted at his mother and from the expression on her face she couldn’t either. “I’m really sorry for shouting, mom. It’s just I’ve always wanted to help people and I truly believe a magical guide has shown me the best way to do that.”

“Okay, but you can’t leave me in charge,” Huby said. “I could barely keep things together for a month. There won’t be a kingdom for you to come back to if you leave it with me.”

“Then who do you think should run things?”

“Kyle?”

“No!”

“Would you prefer I came with you to school, Your Majesty?” Kyle asked.

“I now know how attached you are to your brother. I can’t possibly deprive you of your limited time with him by taking you away again or increasing your responsibilities,” Nick said. Kyle paled at the words, but otherwise did not react. The others didn’t catch anything amiss, well, other than the fact Nick was mad with Kyle, which was pretty damn unusual.

“If you’re going to be gone for a while I could run things,” Nick’s mother offered.

“You? You can’t do that, mom, you’re a…” Nick trailed off realizing however he finished that sentence he was going to end up in trouble.

“A girl? Nick, I’m disappointed in you.” Janeen smiled and brushed some hair out of her son’s eyes as Nick looked down at his lap. “You should know by now that gender has nothing to do with competency. Amanda’s done a fine job ruling Wisconsin for the last two years. The magically induced winter could have happened to anyone, just look at the plague of potatoes King Ryan experienced.”

“I know, Amanda and Hilary are both super amazing,” Nick said, struggling to continue. “It’s just… you married dad after a couple of magical balls after growing up as a furrier’s daughter. Do you even know how to run a kingdom?”

“Who do you think ran this country while your father was off on his campaigns?” Janeen demanded. “”He was too busy with his silly war games to worry about taxation, basic infrastructure, food supplies, threats to the crown, and ensuring the nobility adhered to the humanitarian conventions established after the Great Wyrm Wars.”

“I’m sorry, mom, I didn’t realize you were doing all of that when I was growing up,” Nick apologized. His face brightened and he grinned at his mother. “In that case I would be honored if you ruled in my place while I attend school. Minnesnowta couldn’t possibly be in better hands than yours, mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Your paperwork appears to be in order, Your Majesty,” one head said.

“And you have provided enough gold for tuition, room, and board for a year,” another said.

“But are you certain the Midwifery Program is where you wish to enroll?” a third asked. “We have many other programs that might better support your designated career path.”

“No, I want to be a midwife,” Nick said firmly, trying to look all six of the Hydra’s heads in the eye. It wasn’t an easy task. “I assure you, I have thought extensively about this decision and, while a lot of people have tried to talk me out of it, this is the right path for me. I’m on a journey of self discovery.”

“Well, then you’ve come to the right place for that,” one of the heads said. The Hydra took a stamp and smashed it several times on the pages of the contract Nick signed leaving official looking red imprints.

“WELCOME TO THE COLLEGE OF AGRICULTURE,” all six heads boomed in unison. “HERE YOU WILL GROW INTO A PERSON OF CHARACTER AND INTEGRITY. GO TO CLASS. MAKE FRIENDS. STAY OUT OF TROUBLE. LEARN. OMNES VIRGO TRIUMPHAT SOLANUM TUBEROSUM.”

A small wooden card dropped into Nick’s hands and then the Hydra shoved him out of her office with her tail. Stunned, the king looked back at the Dean/Bursar/Guidance Counselor/Administrative Specialist/Head of Student Affairs/Professor of Massage Therapy’s office—each head specialized in a different topic; let it never be said that the Hydra wasn’t highly invested in the welfare of her school and students—and couldn’t quite believe what just happened. That certainly wasn’t the appointment Nick had expected when starting higher education. Monks ran most of the universities he had ever heard of and were generally less noisy.

“All hail the potato?” Nick asked, translating the Hydra’s Latin.

“It’s the school motto,” a man said. Nick whirled around to find a man with shapely bare legs lying on a rug behind the secretary’s desk. The man sat up and smiled at him. “Princes Jonas and Charlie decided to make that the school motto since they never would have built this place if they hadn’t learned the true value of a potato. I still think Jonas’s suggestion of dragons are hot lovers is funnier. I’m Marco.”

“Nick,” Nick said faintly.

Marco clambered to his feet. He leaned on the desk and grinned at Nick. The king felt himself go pink. He had never been one to handle close scrutiny well. Though Nick didn’t really care about Marco’s opinions, Nick hoped he didn’t find him lacking. So many people were always disappointed when they realized Nick was king.

“You must be a new student, if the Hydra’s bellowing is anything to go by,” Marco said. “Come on, as the official gopher I’ll show you to your dorm and get you settled in.”

“Gopher?” Nick yelped, remembering his dream.

“Yeah? I’m the Hydra’s errand boy, or gopher, since I ‘go for’ stuff.” Marco scratched his chin. “Well, technically I’m a knight of the realm, but King Ryan looked at Jonas and was all ‘Scandi is your friend, your responsibility’ after I insulted Phil the Potato Fairy’s hotdish, which you should never do, and caused a plague of potatoes. So when Jonas started this school with his husband he said, ‘Scandi, stay here and mind the Hydra’ and I moved in to act as court liaison. That’s code for gopher, since Jonas can handle all his princely stuff even when he’s here teaching in the Midwifery Program.”

“Prince Jonas teaches midwifery?” Nick asked, surprised. He hadn’t realized he shared so much with his peer.

“Not exactly? He doesn’t know how to deal with babies or pregnant women, but he knows his salves. Jonas teaches salves and bone setting.” Marco shrugging then jerked his head toward the door. “Come on, I’ll show you a bit of campus before we reach the dorms.”

Marco, though it turned out most people called him Scandi, was as good as his word. He gave Nick a short tour of the college and took him through the Midwifery Department after Nick told him his major. Scandi was the first person not to laugh or question Nick’s choice. He just nodded and made sure to show Nick all the classrooms where Nick would learn the craft. He admitted he hadn’t heard of any other men becoming midwives, but he was sure Nick would be fine. The king certainly hoped so.

The last thing Marco did before leading Nick to his dorm room was point out the women’s dorm. It was on the opposite end of campus near the river and the Hydra’s den. Apparently parents slept better knowing their daughters lived in the Hydra’s backyard. It seemed prudent Nick know its location since all his classmates and potential study buddies lived there. He hoped he could make friends. Otherwise it’d be a lonely two years in the Midwifery Program.

“It’s not much to look at, but here’s your room,” Scandi said, opening a door on the fourth floor.

Nick peered into a long narrow room. There was just enough space for a bed, wardrobe, and desk in the room. His trunks were piled where there ought to be a fireplace. That was a problem. Winters were bad enough in Minnesnowta and they would be worse here. He didn’t want to suffer through the season with no heat. When he voiced his worry Marco grinned.

“Dumbass figured that all out. You see these pipes?” Marco patted a set of ugly pipes running along the top of the ceiling. Nick nodded. “He set things up with Mikko, our best court wizard. They bring cool water in from the swamp during the summer and hot from a massive furnace during winter to control the temperature. I don’t really get how they work, but the magic’s there mostly to radiate the pipe’s effects across the whole room and keep them from burning or bursting.”

“How did a dumbass work this all out?”

“Matt’s a smart guy. He’s from Dumbass, a small mountain village in the range that separates us from The Hub. Did you hear that Princess Hilary married Queen Amanda of Wisconsin? Think there’ll be a kingdom merger?”

“Umm yes. By all accounts it was quite the wedding,” Nick said uncomfortably. He wasn’t ready to admit that he attended or was royalty. It would make everyone treat him differently and for once he wanted to be allowed to be himself.

“Ugg, I wanted to go just to taste the food. I heard they served turducken,” Marco sighed dreamily. He shook his head. “Where was I? Right Dumbass. They’ve got a real problem with trolls and goats destroying their bridges, so the village pooled their money to send Matt here to learn better bridge building techniques. Kid’s real smart. I foresee Dumbass bridges all over the kingdom.”

“Impressive,” Nick said, glancing at the pipes again. He wondered if the technology could work back home. His father ran out all the mages who didn’t specialize in battle magic for being useless, but Nick hoped to recruit new generalists. Minnesnowta needed all types of magic to thrive.

“Well, if you need anything else I’m usually pretty easy to find, especially at mealtimes,” Marco said. “Don’t hesitate to ask and I dunno… maybe we’ll play a game of hackey sack sometime.”

Before Nick could thank him Scandi scampered off down the hall and disappeared into the stairwell. Nick unpacked his things. Books and academic supplies went into the desk and clothes went into the wardrobe. When he finished Nick didn’t know what to do with himself. From the sound of things, no one else was home and even if they were, Nick didn’t know how to introduce himself. Back home everyone knew who he was and wanted to be his friend. He didn’t know if anyone would like him without the crown to boost his allure.

Nick walked over to the window. One of his favorite pastimes as a child was looking out the window onto the streets of Pig’s Eye and imagining he was somewhere else far away. While he no longer needed to be elsewhere, Nick still enjoyed a good view. He could see a lot from his window at the top of the dormitory. His room faced the wrong way to see campus, but instead Nick saw a bit of the swamp and the school’s experimental farmlands. In the distance there was the start of a vast forest stretching to the horizon. When he stuck his head out and looked around he saw mountains. It was hard to make out, but something appeared to be flying above them. He wondered if it was a griffin or even a dragon.

Nick grinned as he retreated into his room. This was a wonderfully magical place. His fears felt small and rapidly melted away. Maybe it would turn out this whole plan was a bad one, but he was on an adventure of his own choosing. For once Nick controlled his own destiny and he couldn’t wait to see what was in store for him.

School was already in session, having started a few weeks prior, but it didn’t take long for Nick to acclimate. Every morning they studied biology and the human body for three hours. Usually they spent one morning a week in the large ground floor amphitheater for lectures on the history of medicine, discussions of patient treatment, intersectional study of science and policy, and other topics of that ilk. The other four days, class was in lab and they received their lectures while handling the subject material. 

In the afternoons Nick just had herb lore and interpersonal communication, for he was already well versed in reading, writing, history, and mathematics. He relished the time outdoors herb lore provided, but interpersonal communication proved far more challenging. Nick was bad at talking to people or getting them to listen to him. While interpersonal communication was his least favorite course, he realized it was the most important one for him long term. He didn’t know if he was improving, but Nick put his all into it like he did for everything.

At first none of the women wanted anything to do with Nick. However, after a couple of weeks he was able to prove—by displaying new interpersonal communication skills—that the classes weren’t some sort of joke to him and Nick really did want to become a midwife. It took a lot of hard work and stress on his part, but he eventually became friends with two women in his class. Nick was ecstatic to finally have someone to hang out with. Before this his main socialization was mealtimes with Marco, who Nick thought only ate with him because he felt sorry for him.

Rachael ‘Bones’ Bona was the daughter of a doctor and Nick’s first friend. She enrolled in the Midwifery Program because she wanted to be a doctor like all the men in her family. However, her goal was thwarted by the fact no doctor would apprentice her and no university enroll her, at least until she found the College of Agriculture. Becoming a midwife wasn’t the same as being a doctor, but once she graduated Rachael would have far more training than the average midwife and thought she could apprentice after that. Erika Haula was the other girl Nick made friends with and while she was much more secretive than Bones, Nick quickly became close to her. He could tell she was a shy caring individual. She didn’t say much, but when she did it was usually thoughtful. Nick also know based on the sort of questions Erika asked in class that she was specifically interested in burns and trauma recovery.

Soon Marco and Matt started hanging out with him outside of mealtimes and Nick found himself in the center of a functional group of friends. It was nice being part of a group. For the first time in his life Nick not only belonged, but he felt comfortable with his belonging. His friends’ attention wasn’t solely focused on him and they only had reasonable expectations of him. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy or at peace in his life.

One day as the group lay cloud gazing, Nick heard someone growl his name. He sat up and looked around feeling a bit on guard. Whoever it was hadn’t sounded happy to see him. He wanted to make certain he wasn’t about to be attacked or anything else unpleasant; as unlikely as it sounded, someone could be after his head.

To his shock an enormous shaggy white bear stood before him. Nick hadn’t seen a sea bear since the wedding, where all of the sea bears had sworn not to eat anyone. He had no idea if this one had made the same oath. This sea bear’s massive head hung over his feet and all of their teeth were on display. It was a fierce visage. Nick wanted to crawl away, but he was frozen in place. Glancing to his friends he realized they were in roughly the same state, though Erika was by far the worst off. She looked ready to pass out.

“Nick, it is you,” the sea bear growled. “I thought I smelled someone familiar.”

“I’m sorry?” Nick began. “When did I make your acquaintance?”

“You don’t remember me,” the sea bear said flatly, teeth no longer visible. “It’s Shyler, we talked for quite a while at Hilary and Amanda’s wedding while I was minding my nieces. You described the decoration techniques smiths employ for me, since I find the forge’s heat too unbearable for firsthand observation.”

“Yes, I remember you now,” Nick said. He did remember her, dimly. He conversed with Shyler for over an hour on one of the days preceding the wedding. However Nick had been more focused at the time on keeping her nieces, Monique and Jocelyne, from tackling or smacking him. The twins enjoyed playing with humans, even if their methods were a bit too close to mauling.

“Aww man, I thought I made more of an impact and now I’ve botched my first impression with the rest of you,” Shyler sighed. “No one likes a nosey invasive sea bear and I even tried smiling to be friendly.”

“The fault lies with me, I assure you,” Nick said soothingly. “You have a most impressive smile.”

“Really?”

“I’ve never seen the like,” Nick replied honestly. “While it’s a delight to see you again, what are you doing here, Shyler?”

“I came to learn! While Hilary and Amanda have provided me with most excellent teachers how can I possibly learn about people if I’m never around them? So we agreed I would come here for a semester to learn a bit of human history and geography. I’m also hoping to take enough biology to learn why you humans have such patchy pelts.”

“That’s great, Shyler. Have you seen the Hydra yet? She admits all new students.”

Shyler shook her massive head. Nick looked around and spotted Scandi near him. He leaned over and punched the knight in the shoulder. This jolted him into standing up. Once Shyler’s attention was focused on him, Marco bowed, introduced himself, and offered to take her to the Hydra. As the sea bear padded away everyone seemed to relax. Nick looked around at his friends, assuming they had never encountered something as terrifying as Shyler—not that she wasn’t the least intimidating sea bear in the world—before. Rachael and Matt seemed shaken, but more or less all right. Erika, however, had fainted. Together Nick and Rachael revived her with some shaking and a little water from a flask.

“What was that monstrous beast?” Erika asked upon waking.

“Shyler is the least monstrous sea bear you will ever meet,” Nick said, feeling a little defensive of his friend. She was an absolute sweetheart. “Don’t let her looks fool you, she’s a gentle soul with the heart of an artist.”

“She ate an artist?” Erika shrieked.

“No, no she wants to be an artist,” Nick explained, feeling a little frustrated. It felt almost like Erika was intentionally misunderstanding him.

“Oh, I see. My mother told me all about sea bears,” Erika sighed, rubbing her temples. “Well, associate with her all you like, but I’m going to stay away. I’ve had a lot of kin eaten by her kind and even if you say she’s sweet I still… react badly to her.”

“I’m taking Erika back to the dorms,” Rachael announced, helping the other girl to her feet. “She’s still too pale for my liking.”

After the women walked away Nick turned to Matt. He mumbled something about homework and also left. As he sat on the hill alone Nick wondered if Shyler’s addition to campus had cost him his circle of friends. He couldn’t blame the bear, she didn’t know, but he’d regret losing all his new friendships after only having them for a couple months.

Soon after Shyler’s arrival it got out that Nick was a king. She hadn’t realized their meeting or Nick’s identity was a secret and happily talked at length when asked about her connection to the Minnesnowtan. Luckily for Nick, as exciting as it was for his classmates to find out he was royalty, that paled in comparison to knowing a real live sea bear. Within a week of Shyler’s arrival Nick was back to being just Nick and as far as he could tell none of his friendships had changed. The rest of campus got used to Shyler soon enough, but Erika never did.

That was probably why Erika spent the better part of the last hour hiding behind Nick’s back. They were at the massive Fall Fling hosted by the Farmer’s Fraternity, which was always held near the frog bog. The entire school was invited, which was why Erika and Shyler were in the same place. Nick didn’t mind acting as a human shield for his friend, he liked the closeness, and when Scandi joined them Erika relaxed enough to ignore the sea bear. Nick liked this best. With Scandi making outrageous boasts and Erika poking holes in every one of his claims in such a way it could be a comedy routine Nick almost forget Kyle. Almost.

Nick was laughing hysterically over Scandi’s story about using a carriage without a horse when he felt a pain in his wrist. Looking down Nick realized Erika had tightened her grip on both Scandi and him, then pushed the tall men together to make a barrier. He didn’t understand what she was up to until the sea bear padded up.

“Evening Nick, Scandi,” Shyler greeted them. “You both smell wonderful tonight, very fishy.”

“That’s strange, we haven’t been near the fish labs recently,” Scandi said.

Erika squeaked. Shyler glanced at both men then rose up on her hind legs. From that position she towered over the men and could easily see Erika hiding behind them. Even though they were friends Nick found it unnerving when Shyler went to that position. It just made her so big when most of the time he forgot how much of Shyler there was. He was grateful she quickly dropped to all fours.

“Ah, I should have realized it was Erika as usual,” Shyler growled. “You smell delightful as usual, my dear.” Erika made no response.

“We should play a game,” Marco announced, clapping his hands. “A drinking game! Who’s up for Snap Dragon? Dumbass? Bones?”

“Snap Dragon?” Nick asked as Matt whooped his affirmative.

“No way,” Rachael said. “Incendiary drinking games are a bad idea. Someone’s gonna get burned, blind stinking drunk, or both.”

“Flame and fur is a bad mix. I’m out,” Shyler said.

“Good choice,” Rachael said, nodding in approval. She asked if anyone else wanted to skip, but no one was. So Rachael wrapped an arm around Shyler’s neck and led her away. Before they were out of hearing Nick heard Rachael offer to model for Shyler and that perked up the sea bear. Nick assumed Shyler accepted.

“The rules to Snap Dragon are simple,” Marco started. He had obtained a massive punch bowl and set it on the ground. While it already held some liquid the knight soon upended several more bottles of liquor into the basin. “Dumbass, where are the raisins?”

“Coming!” Matt called. The boy hurried over with a platter full of raisins and quickly upended the fruit into the bowl. Nick observed hundreds of little dehydrated fruits bobbling in the punchy alcohol.

“All you gotta do is grab one of these raisins and pop it in your mouth,” Marco explained with a hands-on demonstration. 

“Where does the fire come in?” Nick asked.

“Glad you asked,” Marco grinned. He struck a flint over the bowl until one of the sparks ignited the alcohol. Leering through the flames with only the bottom half of his face lit made him look possessed. “The trick is grabbing the fruit without getting burned.”

Nick had a feeling Rachael was right and a lot of people would end up burned. He glanced down at Erika to see how she was taking this. He knew she had strong opinions about courting fire. Surprisingly she looked rather excited about the whole affair. Shrugging, he decided to give it a shot. After all, if his friends were doing it he should too.

Snap Dragon was a lot of fun. While it was true a lot of the participants got a little burned, that appeared to be part of the fun. Everyone would laugh and cheer as a student reached into the flames and quickly snatched one of the burning raisins from the pit and popped it in their mouth. When it was Nick’s turn he was able to avoid setting his sleeves on fire, but he did burn his tongue on the fruit badly enough not to try again. One successful attempt appeared to be all that was required of anyone. However, many players, especially the men with something to prove, repeatedly raided the punch bowl. Scandi had done it the most. Despite the fact the alcohol from all the raisins was clearly starting to affect his motor coordination he was still getting in and out of the flames without setting himself alight. Nick was impressed.

Maybe Marco started attempting more daring feats because he was drunk or trying to impress some of the ladies, likely both were contributing factors, but from the way he winked at Nick the king suspected it was mostly for him. He repeatedly snatched handfuls of raisins out of the flames in a row, despite the fact it must have been burning his hands. Indeed Nick could see a half dozen flaming fruits in the other man’s hands. Nick wondered why Marco didn’t immediately eat them as seemed to be the game’s custom until he started tossing them into the air. Scandi was attempting to drunk juggle six fiery raisins. Nick could not think of a funnier sight.

“Scandi, knock it off before you hurt yourself,” Nick laughed.

“How can I when I’m literally causing you tears of joy?” Marco protested. As Marco continued haphazardly tossing raisins Nick reached up and touched his own cheek. He was surprised to find it wet. Marco crowed triumphantly. “I’d do anything to make you happy!”

“Thank you,” the king said feeling touched. No one had ever seemed so intent on his happiness. While Kyle had certainly said he wanted Nick happy and liked seeing him that way in the past, he never once suggested he’d do anything for Nick’s happiness. Despite being a king Nick didn’t think anyone ever said his happiness was their top priority. Obviously he needed better toadies.

“Any time,” Marco chuckled before throwing all the flaming raisins up in the air.

As they fell he caught them in his mouth. Nick didn’t know how his friend wasn’t screaming in pain because there were too many raisins in his mouth for his spit to quench them. For a moment Marco looked like he was breathing fire as his teeth were clearly outlined against his cheeks. Then his mouth went dark and he swallowed. Nick clapped wildly. Marco bowed.

“That was amazing!” Nick gushed. “How did you manage to keep all that burning food in your mouth?”

“Practice. I’ve put a lot of regrettable things in my mouth.”

Before Nick could ask what sort of regrettable things those were Scandi started hopping and failing around. Nick had seen his friend dance like this loads of times while drunk, though he usually didn’t start mid conversation. Like usual it left Nick doubled over, laughter and tears freely flowing. If he hadn’t already sworn oaths to this realm Nick would insist Marco come home with him to Minnesnowta and be a favorite or a court jester. He was confident Scandi would be a great tumbler.

Others noticed Scandi’s dance and started clapping him on. This continued until someone noticed the back of his tunic was alight. Scandi was dancing because he was literally on fire. There was a rush to help the knight. Nick ripped off Marco’s tunic in an attempt to remove the flames; however, the sudden addition of more oxygen just fed them. Marco dropped to the ground flailing wildly. Luckily Erika was on standby and emptied a bucket of bog water on his back. This put him out, leaving only an unpleasant odor to show Marco had been on fire.

“Scandi, buddy,” Nick cried, dropping to his side. He sobbed over Marco’s back, terrified that his inability to realize his friend’s distress badly damaged him.

“It’s gonna be okay, Nick,” Erika said, kneeling down beside him. She pulled out a charmed glow crystal and a jar of salve. “Let’s take a look at the damage.”

To their surprise the damage was minimal. Under the blue glow they could see that Marco’s back was definitely all red and there was a good chance he’d develop some second-degree burn blisters, but it was no worse than that. From the way he had looked and smelled Nick was certain his flesh was badly seared. Instead there wasn’t the slightest charring. Not that Nick was complaining, but it looked more like Scandi had simply gotten too close to the flames instead of actually burning.

“Oh, even without medical attention I doubt Scandi will scar,” Erika said. Still, she unscrewed the jar and scooped a pungent handful of salve, which she smeared across his back. Nick relaxed as he watched her work. She knew what she was doing. When Erika felt the salve was adequately rubbed in she slapped him awake. However, when he woke Marco was so insistent that he had just burned to death he wouldn’t listen to her. She turned to Nick. “Party’s over for you two. Take him home, Nick, I don’t trust him to get there on his own.”

Nick readily agreed and helped Marco to his feet. No one tried to persuade them to stay and even if they had Nick was on a mission. He didn’t remember he didn’t have a clue where Marco slept at night until they were blindly wandering around faculty housing. Marco was still of no help, so Nick took him back to his dorm room. At first Scandi seemed to be under the impression he was here for less than virtuous reasons, but after a few hand slaps and a lot of blushing Nick got him into bed with both their belts intact. He didn’t want Marco, not like this.

In the morning Nick woke with Scandi’s arms around him. At first Nick thought for a moment that it was Kyle. Even after he knew the truth Nick could shut his eyes and it was almost the same as when Kyle last held them. But Kyle didn’t want to hold him Nick bitterly reminded himself. The only man Kyle really wanted was Curt. When Marco did finally wake he groaned and cussed out his nasty hangover. Upon noticing Nick the knight halted his expletives and smiled.

They never talked about that night or the morning after. However, Nick noticed Scandi sought him out more when he had a free moment from the Hydra. Soon Nick expected a second pair of hands when collecting herbs and packed a second water bladder for his friend. It was nice having a companion to pal around with in the woods. He learned a lot about Marco, his family and friends, his interests, his schooling, and shared what he was comfortable with about his own history. Marco was understanding and never pushed Nick for more. Scandi wasn’t Kyle, but in some ways he was preferable. He seemed genuinely interested in Nick because he was Nick and not only wore his emotions on his sleeve, but proudly flaunted them. Kyle was so much more self contained and hidebound. Nick assumed he knew what the earl thought far more than he actually did. Looking back on their relationship Nick had to wonder how much of it was motivated by Kyle’s sense of duty compared to Kyle actually caring for him. The thought left a bitter taste in Nick’s mouth.

Less wonderful was the fact Nick soon realized Scandi was accident-prone. It wasn’t that he was clumsy, Marco was as graceful as a cat, simply he always seemed to be in the right place at the wrong time. A branch broke while Marco was on it sending him tumbling to the ground that safely held Nick minutes before. Marco tried to cross an empty pasture just as some of the dairy majors lost control of a bull, which then charged him. He complimented Shyler’s half finished marble bust of Rachael as she was working on it and startled the sea bear so badly she accidently swiped him across the chest, nearly taking off an arm. Even his choice of napping spots usually left him bruised, burned, or stung. No matter what he seemed to do Marco mildly injured himself. More embarrassingly for Nick, the king cried over ever hurt that befell his friend. At least whenever he examined the injuries they always turned out to be less serious than initially expected.

Nick told Erika about all the adventures with Marco. She was always willing to listen. She wouldn’t share her thoughts on the matter, but after relaying enough events Nick was convinced Scandi had some sort of supernatural healing ability. It was the only thing that made sense. As the stories became more ludicrous she protested the believability, which was how Erika started joining them on their afternoon jaunts. That diffused any of the lingering tension between Nick and Marco from their night together. With Erika’s addition everything just clicked into place. The three of them hung out together all the time. Marco and Erika got Nick to lighten up and stop worrying, while together Nick and Erika kept Marco out of the worst of harm’s way. Erika spent a lot of time snickering at the men; soon it turned into a competition between Nick and Marco to see who could cause her to lose her composure first.

Weeks passed in this fashion. Nick’s head was crammed full of new information. He hadn’t realized there was so much to know about the human body and he loved every second of it. When winter descended herb lore became an indoor activity where they learned preparation and the medical uses of their carefully collected herbs. Nick was even finally improving in Interpersonal Communications. He learned how to display confidence, even when he didn’t have any, and stalwartly stick to his arguments. In the past his councilors had bamboozled him with flowery language and compelling tones. Nick was still expected to listen to logic and reason, but now when he knew the subject matter or situation best he would follow his own council first. He even won his first in-class debate.

To celebrate this victory the trio decided to go ice-skating. While most of the swamp was still liquid, likely due to the Hydra’s natural temperature and magic, both the rivers entering and exiting the swamp had frozen over. Earlier this week the upper river was declared safe to skate and the students had been using it ever since. They went to the bend in the river where it widened into almost a pond for their skating. Scandi insisted because otherwise there wouldn’t be enough room for tricks.

Nick admired both his friends’ forms on the ice. Erika was something of a speed demon zipping back and forth across the ice. Scandi was slower, but that odd grace he was blessed with highlighted his every action. To Nick it almost seemed as if Marco had been meant for skates instead of shoes. He looked down at his own feet nervously before joining his friends on the ice. As much as Nick always wanted to learn proper skating—it was a Minnesnowta tradition after all—his father had considered it an unnecessary excess that took time away from Nick learning the art of war. He hadn’t allowed Nick to learn anything more than how to stay upright on the ice for the Winter Solstice Skate.

Nick pushed off and stroked the way he had seen other skaters do over the years. He built up some momentum, but skating was very different from standing on ice in skates. He had no sense of his center of balance and flailed wildly. After the king’s third fall in as many minutes Erika skated over and offered assistance. As she helped him up Nick sheepishly admitted his knowledge gap and she promised to teach him.

With her hands on his hips guiding his movements Nick was able to find his center. He still fell, but it was mostly do to rushing and he flinched every time he did. His body still expected his father’s teaching method. Erika was nothing like his father. Instead she was kind and patient, simply telling Nick to collect himself and make certain he was uninjured before continuing. If he didn’t already care about her this would have won Nick over. With Erika’s careful guidance Nick learned the basics.

Nick was just learning how to stop when Marco decided to swing by. He looped in a big circle before stopping in front of the pair spraying them with ice. The cold shower was unpleasant, but it didn’t bother Erika so Nick said nothing. His winter gear kept him warm enough. Compared to Scandi’s insistence on keeping his legs bare and the sides of his head shorn Nick had nothing to complain about.

“I can’t believe a native Minnesnowtan doesn’t know how to ice skate,” Scandi said.

“It’s complicated,” Nick said.

“That means it involves your dad, right? Say no more,” Scandi slowly began skating away from them backwards. “With Erika and me teaching you, you’ll be a pro in no time.”

“Be careful, Marco, I don’t like the way that ice is sounding,” Erika said. Nick was confused. He couldn’t hear anything from the ice and the Hydra had declared it safe. Surely everything was fine.

“If you’re good I’ll teach you how to do this!” Scandi shouted. His skates left the ice and Marco spun an entire circle and a half in the air. With practiced ease he landed with the intent to skate away. However, the moment his full weight hit the surface the ice broke and he disappeared into the cold black water below.

“Marco!” Nick shouted.

Erika said nothing. Instead she charged forward despite the cracking ice. Before the king could do a thing she dived into the hole and slipped below the surface. Nick took a hesitant step forward and fell. From this closer perspective he realized how badly the ice had cracked. Despite every fiber in his being telling him he needed to follow and save his friends, Nick knew better. The water was too cold, his gear too bulky for him to swim, and with the surface frozen over he’d be lost in an instant like his friends. He crawled off the ice careful to evenly distribute his weight so that it wouldn’t crack any further.

The moment he was off the ice Nick started running along the river’s edge. Maybe, just maybe he could catch up and rescue them if they were snagged on a rock or log under the surface. Otherwise he’d look for them in the swamp and summon the Hydra. If nothing else she’d find her students. If he were lucky he’d find them before they drowned.

Despite his ragged breath nearly blocking out all other noise he heard a tapping sound. Looking down Nick saw to his horror Erika’s face pressed against the underside of the icy surface. He dropped to his knees and pounded the surface in an attempt to break it, but it was to no avail. Erika opened her mouth as if to shout and precious bubbles floated out. If only he were smarter Nick would think of a solution. His father always called him one of the dullest blades in the armory.

“Blade,” Nick said, wanting to smack himself in the forehead.

He didn’t though because that would be a waste of time and instead swung his body around until he was seated on the edge of the riverbank. Then, first raising his feet up into the air until he was almost doing a handstand, Nick slammed his skates blade-first through the icy surface. Erika grabbed an ankle and pulled herself up Nick’s body.

“Help me!” she shouted.

Nick reached for her, but then noticed the sodden mass clutched in her other arm. Nick grabbed that and pulled as hard as he could. Within moments Erika slithered out of the river and grabbed on too. Together they hauled Scandi onto land. The king looked over his favorite knight. He was blue, felt half frozen, and wasn’t breathing. Erika immediately moved to Marco’s chest and pressed her whole weight against it in rhythmic compressions. She was trying to revive him using a technique they recently learned in class. Nick tilted Marco’s head back trying to clear his air passageway. He still wasn’t breathing. He leaned down, covered Marco’s mouth with his own, and blew a lungful of air into the knight. Nick repeated this several times to no avail as Erika continually pumped his chest.

“Damn it, Scandi, breathe!” Nick shouted.

His actions had no effect. Scandi wasn’t going to wake up. Nick made a breathy sob as the tears started falling. He bent over and cried, tears freely falling on the other man’s face. Erika said nothing, still focused on restarting Marco’s heart. He didn’t know why she was still doing this. Marco was gone.

Scandi coughed and hacked up brackish water. Erika immediately stopped her compressions. She helped the knight roll over on his side and thumped his back a few times to dislodge more water from his lungs. Nick just stared stupidly, not comprehending the situation until Marco spat a fish into his lap. Then, laughing a little hysterically, Nick pulled him into a seated position. When it appeared that Marco finally had some semblance of control over his breathing Nick hugged him. He was still crying, but now these were tears of relief and happiness.

“You’re alive! I can’t believe you’re alive!” Nick cried, refusing to let go.

“He won’t be for much longer if we don’t get him inside,” Erika said. “Come on, I don’t want him freezing after everything I just went through.”

“Oh my gosh, I forgot,” Nick said, aghast at his own insensitivity. “Erika, how are you? You must be freezing!”

“I’ve been better,” she admitted, rising to her feet, “but Scandi’s in worse condition.”

Nick helped the other man to his feet. The king took off his coat and draped it around Marco and Erika. Of the three of them he had to be the warmest since he was dry and Nick didn’t want either of his friends to develop hypothermia. Erika seemed almost ready to shrug off the gesture, but Scandi and his chattering teeth were clearly thankful. As a group the three of them slowly made their way back to campus. Once there they soon ran into the Hydra. She took one look at them and sent them straight to the new infirmary, which was managed by her newest head—there had been an accident during the fall apple harvest, which resulted in a minor decapitation incident for the Hydra; the younger of the two newly sprouted heads from the stump found her calling in nursing.

Marco spent two weeks in the infirmary. Nick and Erika were admitted too, but surprisingly, she was released days before he was. It seemed wrong to Nick that Erika recovered faster when she went into the river and he hadn’t. When he asked her about it she said that the cold didn’t bother her the same way it did most people. She wasn’t immune, but it affected her less. At least Erika visited them every day until they were both released. Nick joined her visits to Scandi once he finally got out.

Marco’s near death and Erika’s near suicidal rescue had a lasting effect on Nick. As much as he laughed and tried to engage like he had before the event, it opened his eyes to something he could no longer ignore. He loved them. Both of them. If Nick ever lost either one of them he’d be ruined. As incomprehensible as it was to Nick, these feelings for Erika and Scandi were stronger than the ones he used to hold for Kyle. He hadn’t thought that was possible. Losing his earl to his brother tore Nick up inside, but he survived and even flourished here at the College of Agriculture. From the way his chest seized up when he thought Scandi dead Nick knew he couldn’t go on without him. Finding that his feelings had changed so much was upsetting enough, but knowing he felt the same way about two people at the same time disturbed him. If he were only looking at Erika Nick could convince himself that his feelings for her were the true ones, and the same happened when he looked upon Marco. When Nick saw them together the truth arose; he loved both Marco and Erika with a fierce and equal passion. Nick despaired.

Nick made a valiant effort to contain his emotions, but they soon spilled over affecting other aspects of his life. He was preoccupied with the idea that he had to make a choice. He couldn’t pursue Erika and Marco, that wouldn’t be fair or respectful either one of them. Neither one might be interested in Nick and he could respect that. However, he couldn’t turn around and show interest in the other if the first rejected him. Nick also didn’t want to later regret his choice, which was why it was so essential he make the right one. This choice consumed all his attention, much to his overall detriment. Nick stopped paying attention in class. He neglected his work. His grades suffered. He ate and slept poorly. He even stopped engaging with the objects of his affection.

Nick’s behavior became so alarming the Hydra called him into her office. Even though she didn’t tell him why she wanted him Nick knew implicitly she wanted to know about this situation. He didn’t want to talk about it, especially with her. She didn’t understand why everyone was somewhat terrified of her or how that might impede her ability to successfully help someone therapeutically. So Nick had a fair amount of apprehension when he sat down in her office.

“Is there something you would like to tell us, Nick?” the Guidance Counselor Head began. Nick had never learned if each head had a name or even if the entire Hydra had a name. Everyone just called her the Hydra.

“Your grades have been slipping and you have stopped engaging in your typical activities,” the Head of Student Affairs said.

“If this continues you may face expulsion,” the Dean continued.

“And there are no refunds!” the Bursar snapped.

“So it is best that you tell us what is going on,” the Counselor finished.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Nick said. The Hydra’s tail curled around the back of his chair.

“Would a nice massage help you feel more comfortable to talk?” the Professor of Massage Therapy purred. Nick gulped. She usually demonstrated upon giants and other hardier creatures.

“If it is within our powers to alter or reschedule things to improve your general well being we will do it,” the Administrative Specialist said.

“We are invested in the success of every student on campus,” the Head of Student Affairs added.

“Your behavior reflects on the College and affects our reputation,” the Dean explained,” and we are the College of Agriculture.”

“Are you sick?” the Head Nurse asked. “Your bout of hypothermia was a while ago, but there could be lingering effects.”

“I’m fine physically,” Nick insisted. If he could help it he wanted to avoid another extended stay.

“Then is it mental?” the Counselor asked eagerly. “I have been researching the subject extensively to better assist the student population.”

“No!” Nick shouted. He didn’t want the Hydra testing any of her half-baked hypothesizes on him. “It’s emotional.”

“Elaborate,” the Counselor hissed.

“I’m in love,” Nick admitted glumly. “With two different people.”

“So? I’ve been in love with six at once,” the Bursar scoffed.

“Well, you’re six, now seven, different people,” Nick argued.

“She was referring to just herself,” the Administrative Specialist explained.

“While I do not personally debase myself with such meaningless entanglements, we have been in love with more than sixteen different individuals at one point in time,” the Dean said.

“And three of those were heads on a Hydra,” the Professor of Massage Therapy purred. “They were handsome.”

“But the fourth head was a misogynistic bore who insulted our swamp,” the Head of Student Affairs reminded her. All seven heads hissed angrily. Nick ducked behind his chair as some of the heads were spitting poison.

“NO ONE DISRESPECTS OUR SWAMP!” the heads roared in unison. She sprayed lot more poison around the room. Nick felt woozy from the fumes. “THEY WILL BE PUNISHED!”

“What did you do to them?” Nick asked. It probably wasn’t a smart move on his part to draw attention to himself, but he felt like he’d pass out any second and wasn’t thinking straight.

“We ate them,” the Dean said.

“Now I suggest you go and have a nice chat with both of your lovers,” the Counselor said soothingly. She wrapped her tail around Nick and safely lifted him over to the doorway as he protested calling either of them his lover. “I am certain Erika and Marco will grasp the situation remarkably well once the three of you are on the same page.”

“The sooner you get this over with the sooner you’ll improve your school work,” the Head of Student Affairs added.

“Do this before we have to act on your behalf as proxy,” the Administrative Specialist growled.

“Because that will cost you,” the Bursar threatened.

Nick fell out of the room as he exited. He felt so sick from the Hydra’s poison he didn’t realize someone caught him until after he threw up on him. While he was absolutely mortified, Marco just laughed it off and slapped his back. Erika reached out and brushed his forehead before running her hand down Nick’s face to his neck.

“It’s a little sluggish, but his pulse is steady and he’s only a little clammy,” Erika said, looking at Scandi. “We’ll take him outside for some fresh air and he’ll be as good as new in a few hours.”

“What’s going on?” Nick slurred.

“You’re a teensey bit poisoned, Nick,” Erika said, patting his cheeks. “A nice rest outside and you’ll be all better.”

“The moment I heard the Hydra wanted you for a talk I knew I had to get Erika,” Scandi said. He gently pulled Nick onto his back. “The Hydra always loses her temper when she’s trying to correct a behavioral problem and I didn’t want you badly poisoned. Neither of us do.”

“What did she want to talk to you about?” Erika asked. Before Nick could answer, or even think of a non-answer he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke feeling overly warm with the scent of fish surrounding him. Looking around Nick realized he was in a strange bedroom. He tried to sit up, but there was a weight on his chest. Glancing down Nick realized Erika was sleeping on him and this had to be her room. He thought men weren’t allowed in the women’s dorm.

“Erika, wake up,” Nick hissed. “I need to get out of here.”

“No, you’re staying right where you are,” Marco said. “When you passed out we realized you were more poisoned than we thought. Try getting up now and you’ll probably just fall again.”

“But we’re not supposed to be here,” Nick said. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw Scandi lying on the rug beside the bed. Nick didn’t know why he was sleeping on the floor. He seemed to do that a lot.

“Relax. When Erika explained how badly off you were, Bones convinced the rest of the girls on the floor to let us stay. Just about everyone’s pulled out their personal supplies of Hydra antivenom to help you. I’m impressed just how well liked you are in the program.”

“So we’re okay?” Nick asked, laying his head back on Erika’s pillow.

“Totally in the clear.” Scandi sat up and grinned at his friend. Then he punched Erika in the shoulder. “Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Time to get up, Erika.”

“Waa,” Erika groaned.

“Nick’s awake. It’s time to get up and haul ass.”

“You’re a menace,” Erika growled as she sat up. She turned her attention to Nick. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

Their position hadn’t been embarrassing until Erika woke up. Or at least that was when Nick realized it was embarrassing. She was practically straddling him. He flushed bright red and hoped all his blood was headed to his regular head. If it went anywhere else she’d probably never talk to him again. She leaned forward and touched his forehead. Nick shut his eyes. It wasn’t proper; she was only wearing one undershirt. While he would like them to be more, they were only friends. Quite a few promises had been exchanged and fulfilled before he ever ended up in a situation remotely like this with Kyle.

“Good. I think you slept off the last of the toxins,” Erika said. She slid off Nick onto the rug and stretched. “What worked the Hydra into such a fright last night?”

“She got on the subject of past loves,” Nick said, calming down a little. This was a fairly safe subject and Erika was off him.

“Why? Don’t tell me you like somebody,” Marco teased. Nick immediately went back into full bloom. Both of his friends grinned at the blush.

“Who is it?” Erika asked.

“Lemme guess,” Scandi said. “Bones? Shyler? Oh, I bet it’s Shyler, you totally do that sensitive artist thing with her.”

“It’s not Shyler!” Erika said, outraged.

“Why not?”

“She’s furry! And terrifying!”

“So?”

“You’d get it on with a sea bear?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Scandi shrugged. “I mean, if the opportunity presented itself, sure. As amazing as I am though, I doubt any sea bear will ever want a piece of me like that. They seem more interested in me as meat than man-meat.”

“Umm, it’s not Shyler,” Nick cut in before Marco could weird him out more. The worrying part was that his statement did nothing to lessen Nick’s attraction for the other man.

“Well, then who?” Erika demanded.

“Dumbass? He’s a little young,” Marco guessed.

“It’s not Matt,” Nick said.

“Look, just tell us,” Erika said. “We won’t tease you much over whoever it is, but Marco’s not going to stop guessing until you tell us or he gets it right. I’d rather not spend my last weeks before graduation listening to Scandi guess every person he’s ever met.”

“Oh, right,” Nick said, good mood evaporating. He had forgotten that Erika and Rachael were in their second and final year of the Midwifery Program. The curriculum flip-flopped every year so that the professors only had to teach one set of classes.

“Who?” Erika and Marco asked in unison.

As Nick stared at those eager wonderful faces he knew he couldn’t evade it any longer. They deserved the truth and this was the right time. Besides, he had the sense that if he didn’t tell them soon he’d have to deal with another bout of poison-spewing Hydra. Taking a deep breath he decided to irrevocably change their friendship. The gopher had promised him confidence, self-discovery, and hinted at alliances. Maybe this was his chance for the latter.

“You,” Nick whispered.

“Me? Do you mean me?” Scandi asked, jerking a thumb at himself. Surprise was etched on both their faces. Then he pointed at Erika. “Or do you mean her?”

“You,” Nick repeated. He swallowed and lowered his voice. “I mean both of you.”

“Holy shit,” Scandi laughed. He held a hand up to Erika and to Nick’s confusion she slapped it. They seemed oddly pleased with his announcement.

“No, that’s a bad thing!” Nick protested.

“Why?” Erika grinned.

“Because I can’t be in love with both of you, that’s unfair!” Nick insisted. “I have to pick one of you and then there’s only a relationship if you like me back!”

“You do? Well, no problem with the second part, we both like ya,” Scandi said.

“Better than we like each other,” Erika added. Marco punched her arm and she shoved him back. They still looked too pleased about the situation. Maybe they didn’t really understand.

“But I have to pick, I can’t marry you both! That’s not allowed!” Nick protested, “and having two lovers would be wrong. It’s unfair to you two.”

“It’s not unfair. I’ve had rolls in the hay with lots of people without us ever having the intent to marry,” Scandi said. “Anyhow, you wouldn’t want to marry me, Nick. I’d be a diplomatic disaster! I mean, I caused a magical plague of potatoes by accidentally insulting the wrong person and I don’t know many other people have had less drastic reactions to my faux pas. Marry Erika, I am totally okay being the other woman.”

“I don’t want another woman,” Nick snapped. “I am not going to embarrass my partner the way my father embarrassed my mother.”

“And I’m not getting married,” Erika said. Both men looked to her in surprise. The venom in her voice shocked Nick. “My father found my mother on the beach, dragged her home, and then forced her into a marriage. He trapped her so she could never go home and eventually she had me. That’s happened to a lot of my kin.”

“You’re a selkie,” Nick breathed, the pieces suddenly falling into place. “That’s why Shyler terrifies, you even though she’s the sweetest bear imaginable, and how you were able to save Marco.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never worn my fur,” Erika said bitterly. “I found it in a chest when I was twelve with my mother’s and when she tried to take hers he put a torch to them. It hurt so much I thought I would die. My fur only got a little burnt, but mother’s burned up entirely. I… I got mine away after that and tried to put it on, but it didn’t work.”

“I’m so sorry,” Nick said. His words were utterly inadequate. All the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his father paled in comparison to this. Nothing he said could begin to heal her wounds.

“I grew up in Superior, a little port town just across the border from Duluth. I was the best swimmer there, almost as good as dolphins. It was my favorite activity ever, but something always felt missing. That was my skin, Nick. I have never swum with my skin and I doubt I ever will.”

“Erika,” Marco whispered, trailing off. He was just as stunned for words.

“That’s why I wanted to be a midwife,” Erika laughed, starting to cry. “I’ve always thought that just maybe I’ll find some special recipe that will heal the burns in my fur and repair it. My fur’s alive; it wouldn’t have hurt when it burned otherwise, nor would the experience have scarred my back.”

“If there’s anything in my power to help your quest, you have it,” Nick said, starting to cry. He could barely believe she had been through so much. “Minnesnowta’s full resources are at your disposal.”

“I want you to cry on my back,” Erika said.

“Excuse me?” Nick said. That was not the request he expected. He thought she’d have him gather scholars for medical and magical research into burn treatment, not cry.

“I want you to cry on my back,” she repeated. “Your tears are magical. I’ve seen them work on Scandi.”

“No, that’s Scandi, he’s magic,” Nick protested. “He’s got regenerative powers.”

“I’m not magic,” Scandi laughed. “If I was, I wouldn’t have been seeing stars or having double vision for three months last year after I got knocked out by some stuff in Mikko’s workshop exploding on me.”

“I pulled him out of the water. Scandi was dead until you cried on him. You brought him back,” Erika said.

“But…” Nick didn’t even know how to protest because he felt so emotional. The gopher said he was meant to be a healer. Is this what he meant? That he could literally heal with his tears? Was this the gift he was supposed to get instead of the magic sword his father wanted? In the end Nick just nodded. Erika had done so much for him he’d try, especially if she had just told him about his true potential.

Erika turned around and took off her undershirt revealing a large burn radiating out from the center of her back. Both men gasped. Nick had no idea she had such a painful looking scar. Not really believing it would work he came over, leaned forward, and let his tears fall on her back. Nothing happened. Just to make certain he really got the tears on place he wiped tears off his cheeks and smeared the wet on across her scar. Still nothing happened.

“It’s not working. Marco was better almost instantly when whatever happened,” Nick said, deflating. “It’s not me. I’m not special.”

“Yes you are,” Erika frowned. “I know it’s you. Scandi didn’t heal himself before you arrived.”

“The skin!” Scandi said excitedly. “You hurt your skin not your back! Do you have it? Have Nick cry on that!”

Nick and Erika turned to look at him in wonder. Hope filled her chest. Nick didn’t want to disappoint her again. He needed his tears to work. She raced across the room to her wardrobe. She carefully pulled out a small wooden box reverently. This she slowly brought over to the bed and opened it. Pushing away silk Erika pulled out a small pale fur, which she carefully laid out in front of Nick. There was a scrap of spotted fur on top of the pale off-white pelt. It looked to be the size of one of the holes in the pelt. When Nick glanced at Erika her full attention was focused on his face. She looked so scared.

He blinked rapidly, trying to get his tears flowing again. This needed to work. For Erika’s sake his tears needed to heal her fur. He leaned forward, still blinking, and waited. Nothing happened. Nick shook his head then waited. Nothing happened. He couldn’t believe it. The one time he wanted to cry and he couldn’t manage it. He was a bigger disappointment than he had thought.

“I’m sorry,” Nick choked out the words. “I can’t get the tears out.”

“That’s okay,” Erika said, through gritted teeth. Everything about her body language made it clear that it wasn’t okay. “We’ll try again later.”

“I’m so sorry,” Nick repeated, feeling crummy enough he ought to be crying. Maybe he was a little dehydrated.

Marco rapidly glanced at both of them. Erika leaned forward and grasped her fur. When she started to roll it up the knight stopped her, insisting there was one more thing they could try. He didn’t answer her question of what that was, instead shifting his attention to Nick.

“You’ll thank me later,” Marco promised.

“What are you—” Nick’s question was cut off by a sucker punch. He doubled over in pain and was suddenly thankful his stomach was empty because that made it easier to keep its contents down. Scandi’s hook was a doozey. Nick didn’t ask why his friend punched him, the tears freely sprinkling Erika’s fur was answer enough.

To his amazement his tears seemed to be healing the fur. These were old burns that had left holes the fur long ago came to terms with. It was slow healing reminding a thing that had lost all hope to dream again, but every time he blinked Nick swore the holes were smaller. Eventually every last hole had closed. With trembling hands the selkie lifted her fur as the king dried his face.

“It’s… perfect,” Erika whispered. She clutched it to her chest. The parts of the fur touching her body merged seamlessly as a second skin. Nick stared in awe. He had never seen a selkie’s fur function.

“I’m glad,” Nick sighed, relieved his tears worked. A giddy happiness bubbled inside him. He couldn’t believe his tears worked. He didn’t know if he’d ever have truly healing hands, but he certainly had healing tears. This was his real gift. Nick couldn’t be happier or more grateful.

“What’s this?” Scandi asked, picking up a fur scrap. It was the same chunk Nick noticed before, but now a little bigger. He could see a few spots instead of only one.

“Huh, I guess that piece didn’t reattach,” Nick said. Erika looked up sharply.

“That’s not my skin,” she said, starring. “That’s my mother’s skin!”

She flung her arms around the men and kissed them both. Nick was too happy for her to be disconcerted by her partial nudity. Her back scars had faded almost entirely away once her fur was restored to its former glory. Scandi laughed and also got into the festive spirit, repeatedly smooching both of them. Nick couldn’t stop grinning. 

“Mom’s skin still exists. I thought it had all burned to ash,” Erika said. She took the piece from Marco and gently stroked it. “If it had always been this big I would have noticed it sooner. Nick, you made it bigger. You can heal my mom too!”

“With time perhaps,” Nick conceded. He’d rather chop off his hand than disappoint Erika, but they had to be reasonable. “Almost her entire fur is gone, it may not all come back.”

“But she’d be happy to be reunited with what there is, right?” Marco asked. “Where is your mom?”

“On Seal Island. It’s a rocky place surrounded by a barrier reef and treacherous currents no boat can navigate. Selkies bring kin too damaged to transform there for their own safety. A lot of selkies like my mom end up living there,” Erika explained. “I’ve never been able to visit her because of my skin. I would have gone with her if I hadn’t thought I could find a cure.”

“Will you visit her?” Nick asked.

“As soon as I graduate.”

“I hoped you would come to Minnesnowta.”

“I will, as soon as my visit is over,” she promised, kissing him again. “After all, we still need to find a way to repair my mother’s fur, and that of our kin, without you having to drown in your own tears.”

Any further discussion halted when Rachael poked her head into the room to announce an impending bed check. It seemed one of the other girls let things slip. Luckily Erika only lived on the second floor and the men made a successful escape out the window.

Later the trio regrouped at one of the warmer pools in the swamp for Erika to test her fur. It ought to have been awkward watching Erika strip, but Nick thought she wore her nudity more naturally than anyone else wore clothes. The skin melted on same as it had in the room. The transition from girl to seal happened as soon as the last of her skin was in place. Oddly enough she still seemed like Erika to Nick. As he watched her splash and swim about he was certain that even in a crowd of seals he would recognize her. She was Erika. Then Scandi fell in the swamp and, after a moment’s hesitation, Nick stripped to join them.

Over the last several weeks of the school year Marco, Erika, and Nick talked continually about changing their relationship. The king couldn’t wrap his head around the fact they were okay with him loving both of them. In fact, they were interested in the three of them being in a relationship together at the same time. Nick didn’t see how that could work. However, they both seemed so excited at the prospect of trying this with him. They wanted him included in everything. After Kyle, that was a prospect he couldn’t resist. If they were willing to put their all into a three-way relationship Nick would too.

Finals were rough. Nick didn’t know where they all came from, but there were suddenly enough heavily pregnant women on campus for one to be paired with every midwife student. From Marco’s grumbling Nick gathered Prince Jonas and Prince Charlie brought most of them in by carriage when they arrived. Every student was assigned a pregnant lady and told their delivery exam could start at any moment over the next two weeks. They were to accompany their charges at all times, even during their other exams.

Nick had it easy. On the second day of the examination period his delivery exam started a little after lunch. When his patient’s water broke, Nick kept his outward demeanor calm, though he was panicking inside, and guided her to the delivery rooms. To compensate for his panic he repeatedly reviewed everything he was supposed to do, which actually focused him on the task at hand. After three hours of the expectant mother swearing at him, and perhaps a little too much pain relief tea, Nick had a slick new babe in his hands.

Erika and Rachael both had much harder exams. When Erika’s came a week later she spent almost two days in the delivery room with the mother. By the time her delivery exam finished she was exhausted and slept for several days. Rachael’s situation was worse, for while the delivery itself only lasted some hours like Nick’s, the child was born with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. Nick wouldn’t have known what to do, but Rachael not only cut the cord she got the baby breathing again. The mother was tearfully grateful when she received her son.

“That was amazing,” Nick congratulated her once Rachael had cleaned up. He took her out for a pint to celebrate.

“This is why we need properly trained midwives,” Rachael. “A lot of the women out there could have cut the cord while the parents panicked, but how many of them know resuscitative breathing? We need basic standards in the field.”

“The school was founded to ensure we have such basic standards,” a man said. Nick and Rachael jerked around to see Prince Jonas. “I believe in making new mistakes instead of the same ones over again. That’s why we learn and improve.”

“Jonas,” Nick said in surprise as Rachael simply bowed. She may have had him as a teacher last year, but rank persisted.

“Nick, I had heard you were attending our school, but I didn’t believe it,” Jonas said as they clasped hands. “I look forward to teaching you bone setting.”

“As do I,” Nick grinned. Jonas was far less of a stuffed shirt at the college than he remembered him being at court. They talked about Nick’s schooling, the Wildlands, and Jonas’s husband before Marco showed up and came to a flustered attention when he spotted the prince.

“What is it, Scandi?” Jonas asked.

“Earl Rau of Minnesnowta is at the college gates with a battalion of men demanding the release of their king, my lord,” Marco said, awkwardly avoiding Nick’s gaze.

“What? But I came here of my own accord,” Nick said. “Kyle knows that. He saw me off!”

“He seems to think you were magically influenced into coming.”

“What? Well, perhaps a little,” Nick conceded, remembering the gopher. “But all the supernatural did was tell me this place existed. I chose to come here myself. Ignore him, I’ve got friends’ graduations to celebrate and another year of study.”

“What did he threaten if we do not release him?” Jonas asked.

“To storm the College and raze it to the ground,” Marco answered. He shifted uncomfortably. “I think he means it, Jonas. The earl brought enough men. Our normally paltry supply of recruits and reservists are all gone to help with planting in the south.”

“He’s going to ruin graduation and start a war!” Nick leaped to his feet in a rage. The one thing he demanded of his people while he was away was no war. One thing and they refused to even do that. Nick was going to give Kyle a piece of his mind.

The king led the way. Nick didn’t like being upset or angry. Generally it was a waste of energy. However, Kyle had gone too far. ‘What was he thinking?’ Nick asked himself. If Prince Jonas and King Ryan were less understanding the simple act of bringing an armed battalion into the Wildlands would start a war. As he strode across campus Nick attracted quite a following. They wanted to see where the mild mannered king was headed in such a rush. Even Erika and Shyler found themselves walking side by side, though the selkie flinched every time the sea bear accidentally brushed her. 

When they reached the battalion of Minnesnowtans Nick halted the procession. He surveyed the soldiers and recognized every one of them. They were seasoned battle hardy veterans of war. Every one of them was a leftover from his father’s rule. Nick didn’t know why they followed Kyle of all people here for him; they respected Kyle even less than they did Nick. Something was wrong with this situation.

“Kyle, come out and explain this!” Nick shouted.

Kyle’s appearance made Nick’s heart seize up. While his soured love for the earl had mellowed into a yogurt-like ambivalence after meeting Marco and Erika, he had been Nick’s friend for many years. Kyle did not look well. He was sallow and far thinner than he ought to be. Nick also thought he saw a bruise creeping out from under his collar. He did not look in charge to Nick.

“What is the meaning of this?” Nick demanded when Kyle neared. A tall hairy man, who looked part ogre, accompanied him.

“We were concerned for your safety, Your Majesty,” Kyle began. The ogre elbowed Kyle and he shot the man a look of pure hatred. “You left so suddenly without ever expressing previous interest in medicine that the court worried you were unduly influenced through magical means. Especially when you left your mother in charge instead of a proper regent.”

“You know exactly why I left,” Nick snapped, causing Kyle to color. No one insulted his mother. Especially not Kyle; she had been a second mother to him.

“However, even you must admit this was highly ill regular behavior on your part, Your Majesty,” Kyle persisted. “The count was concerned for your family’s safety and suggested I fetch you home.”

“The count?” Nick asked with a sickening feeling in his stomach. Kyle wouldn’t have chased after Nick on his own volition after the circumstances in which they parted, but if he had it would have been with a small compliment of men. Not an army. He looked at the ogre and noticed an insignia on his chest. It was not a royal Minnesnowtan leaping panther, but a dirty red foot.

“Count Landeskog,” Kyle elaborated, confirming Nick’s suspicions. “He has a lot of worries concerning the state of the crown and kingdom.”

“I’m sure he does.”

“He’s insisted his own men protect your mother and sister.”

“No.” Landeskog held his family hostage.

“Yes. It would behoove you to come home with us to assuage his worries.”

“I see.” What Kyle really meant was that Nick was to come home and essentially hand his crown over to the count. Likely Landeskog’d push until he had Abbie’s hand in marriage, then Nick would meet an unavoidable accident.

“Please come home, Nick,” Kyle begged earnestly. “It’ll be easier on all of us if you came willingly.”

“Easier for who?” Nick demanded, temper flaring. Kyle was a sniveling snake who followed the path of least resistance. “Because the only person that’s true for is you, Kyle. But then you love easy. After all, it was easier to encourage a relationship when I fell in love with you than admit disinterest!”

“That’s not true!”

“Then why did you fuck your brother in my bed?” Nick shouted.

There were gasps and snorts of indignation from the crowd behind him. Shyler growled and, despite the fact he knew she was ready to pass out, Erika joined that sentiment. Even the ogre looked unsettled to realize he stood by a brother fucker. As much as he knew he’d regret shouting it out later Nick was relieved the truth was out here. He’d never have to explain it again.

Before anyone could say anything Marco punched Kyle in the face. He just stepped forward and swung his right into the earl’s face with the full force of his body behind that punch. Kyle went down spraying blood everywhere. Scandi moved forward as if to kick him, but a touch from Nick and a shake of his head stopped him.

“I will not be going anywhere under your care,” Nick told the ogre.

The man’s jaw dropped at this announcement. He obviously thought this would be an easy assignment dragging the crybaby king home to his master. He hadn’t realized Nick had a spine or that he had friends. Nice people were always underestimated. By the time he recovered enough to draw his sword a dozen pitchforks were leveled at him by Nick’s classmates.

“I’d drop that if I were you,” Nick advised.

Instead the ogre shouted for an attack. Perhaps things would have gone poorly for Nick and his classmates, but one specific part of his orders were for the men to ‘burn the school.’ Before a single one of them could draw a weapon or light a torch the Hydra emerged enraged from the swamp’s murky depths. While Nick had met the Hydra many times previously she always kept most of her body submerged. This time however the whole body followed the seven heads out onto land. She was absolutely massive, bigger than Nick’s dorm building and far more dangerous. Three heads ate soldiers as three more sprayed poison. The Dean howled and threw curses upon the threat.

All of the students scattered. No one wanted to get in the Hydra’s way. She had this totally covered. Nick was about to run too when he noticed Kyle lying dazed on the ground. As furious as he was with the earl Nick knew he’d never forgive himself if he even considered leaving him. Nick hauled Kyle onto his back then ran for cover. He didn’t know how long he ran for, but suddenly a paw yanked him through a door. He waited out the rest of the Hydra’s rage in a storage room with Shyler, Erika, Marco, and a few other terrified students.

Graduation was a quiet affair. In her vigor to destroy the threat the Hydra ate the entire battalion of Minnesnowtans, poisoned the campus’s two eastern fields, and took off half the dairy barn’s roof. Repairs were already underway. Kyle was placed under house arrest, in one of the feral troll rehabilitation pens, until Nick’s departure to keep the Hydra from eating him as well. Rachael graduated first in the class and Nick promised her an apprenticeship with the doctor of her choice at the capital. She’d come start her next phase of training after visiting her father in Duluth. Erika decided to leave with her, as that would be the best point to start her swim to Seal Island. Nick was nervous he’d never see her again.

“I’ll be fine, Nick,” Erika laughed. “I have plenty of kin in those waters and they’ll take me straight to her.”

“Just… come to the capital as soon as you can. I’ll miss you,” Nick said.

“I can’t wait for you to show me Pig’s Eye!” She kissed him. “In the mean time I imagine you’ll have your hands full with Scandi. You’ve still got to take him home.”

Jonas and Charlie were amazingly understanding about the situation when Nick sat down with them to a late brunch. Neither had a problem with him withdrawing from school because he had to go home and squash a power coup. They even offered him as such military assistance as he liked. The past five years of peaceful rule in Minnesnowta had been a boon upon the continent. No ruler worth their crown wanted Minnesnowta returning to their bad habits. Nick accepted a light compliment until he reached his northernmost land holdings. He’d be able to fend off attacks on his own after that.

“There’s one more thing,” Nick said as they finished their meal.

“Yes?” Jonas asked.

“I’d like Marco,” Nick rushed, as his face grew hot.

“Scandi?” Jonas asked to clarify. Nick nodded.

“Okay,” Charlie said. The others looked at him in surprise. Charlie shrugged. “What? If Scandi’s fine with it, okay. You two must be close if he punched an earl out for you.”

“Thank you,” Nick said.

“To be clear Scandi will not be a diplomatic representative and his thoughts, words, nor actions represent the Wildlands,” Jonas said firmly. “If he causes any issues that is not our problem.”

“Deal,” Nick laughed.

As soon as Nick returned home under his own power with his people behind him Count Landeskog’s power crumbled. Huby enjoyed stripping Landeskog of his title and landholdings on Nick’s behalf. From the sound of things the former count had been rather nasty to those loyal to the king, which was basically everyone. Huby argued that Landeskog ought to be executed like all previous traitors to the crown, but Nick refused. He would not needlessly spill blood. Instead he was exiled, sent to the deserts beyond Minnesnowta’s eastern border. In that way Landeskog went not with a chop, but a whimper. 

With his newly forged interpersonal communication skills Nick took firmer control of his government. He slashed military funding, invested in education and infrastructure, and forced the old Privy Council members into retirement. Nick no longer cared about dishonoring his father’s memory. The man tarnished it enough himself when he was alive. Men who had only paid Nick lip service previously now looked at him with respect. Nick appointed new Privy Council members out of the highly esteemed people who never insulted or dismissed him with Huby at its head. Nick also left a slot open for Rachael in case she wished to accept it. He could use her common sense there.

Marco immediately fit into court. His behavior ensured that. The knight was always attentive and affectionate toward Nick—this was especially true when they were in front of a certain earl—which continued after Marco received a position at court, despite the fact Nick had requested a moderate level of decorum after their journey ended. He should have realized moderate wasn’t in Marco’s vocabulary. Scandi nuzzled Nick’s neck so often that he left perpetual beard burns. The king shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when bare necks with rouge applied heavily upon them became the fashion for the next two seasons. Janeen and Abbie both loved Marco upon meeting him; the later immediately determined Marco made an excellent climbing post and regularly demanded piggyback rides. Huby treated him like a brother, as he used to do with Kyle, and said that the Wildlands man was far more attractive than the earl after a long night of drinking with Scandi. Nick wondered if Scandi told the duke about the Rau brothers, but he never dared to ask. He didn’t want to set his friend off on an attempt to defend his honor. 

Erika’s introduction went less smoothly, however that might have been due to the way Marco and Nick initially greeted her. No one ever said anything directly to him, but Nick was certain Marco sweeping her up into his arms, only to have Erika wrap hers around Nick’s neck and kiss them both sent tongues a wagging. Apparently no one had realized the king also fancied women. Erika didn’t care about her chilly reception, instead focusing on learning about Pig’s Eye, since the capital was to be her new home, and setting up her burn treatment research. As soon as Janeen ferreted out the exact nature of the relationship among her son and his new friends the court warmed to the selkie. Nick never got a straight answer out of her, but he knew she was behind the change. The woman held far more strings than Nick knew existed. He was glad his mother was on his side and grateful she refrained from asking about his marriage plans. Perhaps Erika would some day change her mind, but for now they were all young enough Nick didn’t want to worry about heirs.

Soon after her arrival Erika asked Nick if he could establish a network to help women trapped in situations like her mother with her father. Nick had already been ruminating on this troubling topic, as it was far more common than he’d like. He decided that they should create a protective network to assist everyone in problematic domestic situations. After all, if his father had not died unexpectedly Nick would still be trapped under the bully’s thumb. He never wanted anyone else to experience that.

Kyle slunk away from court soon after Nick’s return and took Curt with him. Marco thought Nick ought to punish the earl and his brother, but Nick wouldn’t hear of it. Kyle and Curt would cause no more trouble hiding out on Kyle’s lands till the end of their days. Punishing him meant the whole mess affair would come out at court and that was unnecessary. Besides, there were times late at night as Nick lay between Marco and Erika that he wanted to thank Kyle. If Kyle had never betrayed him Nick never would have left home. He never would have met Marco or Erika, developed confidence, nor found his true gift, healing. A barren half-life with Kyle would have been a far greater tragedy than seeing a bit of brother fucking. For that Kyle would always have Nick’s thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you worrying about Nick finishing his degree, have no fear. It took a few years, as he was also working full time as king of Minnesnowta, but he eventually became a fully accredited, Hydra approved, midwife.


End file.
